


Long Past

by cecld



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: More Caster Personality, More tags will be added as I write, Past Gilgamesh, Weak Gilgamesh at first not for long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: Gilgamesh is thought to be dead. But what happens when he is healed by his weapon, Ea, who happens to be a god who lives within his weapon.However Ea went to far and accidentally completely resurrecting the fallen king.What happens if Gilgamesh wakes up as a real being and with his own magic still intact?What happens if he doesn’t remember his past as a spirit? Things will get interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

_They weren’t expecting this. Who could have expected this?_

_Instead of the usual sneering arrogant expression, the King of Heroes looked incredibly confused and defensive._

_The thing they most didn’t expect was..._

_“Who are you mongrels?”_

 


	2. Alive Once More

A body floated in nothingness, it still existed but barely. 

A red powerful source was fighting the holy grails pull, at the same time it surrounded the body. 

HAealing the fatal wound on the fallen kings head. 

All it wanted to do was save the king. 

The incredibly powerful source was even more powerful than the grail itself, it was a god, called Ea. 

The god, Ea, reached through creation itself, trying to bring the kings soul back to his body. Maybe it had reached to far because the life and soul it managed to grab hold of felt strangely different what it was looking for and incredibly heavy but at the same time, Ea knew this was the kings soul and life, so without regret it pulled with great difficulty. 

A blinding golden light filled the nothingness, surrounding the kings body, then was slowly adsorbed back into the body. 

Ea watched with glee as the Kings body began to solidify, the non existence that threatened to take them both away, especially the king's body slowly vanished, like fog revealing the real world. 

Ea knew he'd be no real help within this world without a physical shape, so he took on a male humans appearance, the blander the better, he didn't have time to think about details. Strangely this took a lot more effort than it should have. It shouldn't feel this draining? 

He realised that healing the king and getting his soul and life back must have used a lot more power than he'd thought. 

He bent down next to the Kings body and watched with happiness as finally his chest started to move up and down. 

The King was unconscious, that was to be expected but Gilgamesh was alive once more.


	3. Introduction

Ea hadn’t expected holding the king and holding his own form to be so taxing. Since when did Gilgamesh weigh this much? Or was it somehow that his own strength was diminishing? He found it harder and harder to hold his physical form as well. Just how much power did he use to be able to bring Gilgamesh back? It started a trickle of dread in his mind. 

Ea stretched out his senses, meaning to find the closest person within the country that would know of the Holy Grail war and would possibly even have any links to Gilgamesh, friend or foe. But yet again his senses seemed to fail him a little as he was not able to stretch them as far as he thought however thankfully he didn’t need too.

Ea caught a powerful Mage presence close to them, very close in fact. And it seemed this Mage also had some sort of history with Gilgsmesh, he could feel the connection. Or he could feel it on the Mage’s end and it pointed to Gilgamesh, hostility and anger towards him, however despite Ea being fairly sure the Mage somehow knew Gilgamesh, for some odd reason he could not feel the connection on Gilgamesh end at all. 

You are getting stranger and stranger Ea thought, looking down at Gilgamesh in his shaking arms that were having more and more difficulty holding him as time went on. 

There was some fear that crept in as well. Had he somehow brought Gilgamesh back wrong? 

Whatever the case he knew he couldn’t do this alone and would need a Mage’s help and this Mage seemed the best bet. 

If they are enemies I can just force him to help the King Ea thought confidently as he made his way in that direction. 

However he grew weaker over time and the confidence slowly vanished. Hopefully he thought the Mage would listen to him. 

The Mage was somewhere in the forest close by. 

Ea stumbled, falling to his knees, barely aware of someone calling out to him. 

Why had he grown so weak? 

His vision cleared slightly to see the Mage right in front of him. A sword was in hand, shock and anger was decorated across his face, he was staring at the King in his arms. 

“Please, help him” Ea said shakily. 

“Who are you?! How the hell is Gilgamesh here?!” The Mage demanded

However Ea had had enough and drained to much of his power. He slipped into unconsciousness, hoping that the Mage would heed his wish. 

Just as he went unconscious he noticed a armoured women behind him which he thought was strange, how could a Servant be here? Yet it seemed she too had some kind of connection to Gilgamesh. He hoped she would help. 

Shirou had honestly no idea what was going on. First he felt a strange connection pulling him here, however only to find Saber in the woods waiting for him. She had somehow been summoned. Saber had explained to him that a different even more powerful source had pulled her spirit back to this world. 

A more powerful source than the Grail? What was going on? 

Then the next surprise of the night. A man had stumbled through the clearing, though it wasn’t the man who caught Shirou’s attention but who he was carrying. 

Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes was limp in his arms. 

He had demanded the man to tell him what was going on but before he could say anything else other than to help Gilgamesh, the man collapsed. 

Saber tensed up behind him. 

“That man” She said “He is the one who brought me back” She frowned and added “Though it is difficult to believe, his power feels so much weaker than before” 

Shirou got out his phone, he had a feeling they needed another opinion on this. 

“I’ll call Rin-“ Just as he started to push in the numbers he and Saber both stiffened as Gilgamesh stirred. 

Achingly slowly he sat up and pulled himself away from the man who had tried to save him. His eyes slowly opening as he moved. His body language slow and tired. 

Shirou got his ability ready and Saber stood in a fighting stance. 

Gilgamesh glazed over eyes sudddnly sharpened and his body tensed up as his mind seemed to finally register their existance and their weapons pointed at him.

However something happened that Saber and Shirou never expected.

Instead of the sneer and arrogant expression, they where met with complete confusion and hostility. 

“Who are you mongrals!?” 


	4. Realisation

Saber lowered her sword slightly and her stance relaxed in shock. Shirou's on the other hand, his eyes narrowed and his grip tightened on his sword. What was going on?

"Do you think we're fools Gilgamesh?" Shirou growled.

Gilgamesh opened his mouth to reply angrily but before he could Saber interrupted him, grabbing and squeezing Shirou's shoulder, getting him to calm down.

"He's telling the truth, he doesn't recognise us, I can see it in his eyes"

"What?" Shirou said, not believing this.

Gilgamesh backtracked in his mind, trying to place their faces, they expected him to know them? And he was sure if he had seen them he would remember them, especially in their strange clothes. Surely he would remember if he'd encountered them before? But nothing came to mind. But then again he was letting their questions distract him from what was really important.

Saber watched as Gilgamesh finally stood, she noticed how he leaned most of his weight on the nearest tree, using it to leverage himself upwards. He glanced around, his eyes not showing even a flash of familiarity of his surroundings. Then he finally looked downwards at himself, not hiding his surprise.

"What am I wearing?" He growled out, not impressed in the least.

Gilgamesh gripped his forehead in frustration.

He demanded, straightening himself as he addressed them "I order you peasants both, to explain to me what is going on! Now!"

Shirou seemed to surprised to say anything.

Saber knew the best way to deal with this situation was with caution and to go along with it for now but first...

"Gilgamesh, we should be able to tell you where you are but whats going on is a different story as I am not sure myself however I may be able to explain a part of it if you can tell me, whats the last thing you remember?"

Shirou looked at her confused, wondering where she was going with this.

The King of Heroes scowled but even he knew to play along for now would get him the information he desired but then...wait a second...as he thought back to his last memory.

"I was dying. I died? I'm sure it was my end but then why do I still stand?" He said, looking down at his hands.

"That's what I thought! You do still remember then, Archer's arrow-" Shirou said unable to keep his anger at bay.

"Arrow? Nothing here speaks any sense to me! You dare say that a simple arrow would kill me? I would never die to something so pathetic" Gilgamesh sneered, his eyes narrowing on Shirou.

"How did you die then? This may make no sense to you but to be able to understand whats happened to you, we need to know this" Saber said steadily, trying to keep the conversation civil.

For the first time Saber looked on in shocked as Gilgamesh's harsh gaze softened.

"I was surrounded by my most loyal subjects, I could feel my life slipping away but I was at peace with it" His gaze hardened again as he added "Or so I thought" Giving Saber and Shirou a disgusted look, to make it clear that they were the problem.

 _Surrounded by my loyal subjects_ Saber repeated the line in her head, her eyes widening.

"Gilgamesh, do you know what the Holy Grail is?" She suddenly demanded. 

_It can't be..._

Gilgamesh in turn looked even more confused "Holy Grail?" 

 

 


	5. It Couldn't Be Gone!

Gilgamesh was trying to understand what was going on and he felt like his brain was melting. Where on earth was he? Who where these peasants? Was this some sort of afterlife? Yet this couldn't be what it was like, he still felt alive, he could feel his heart beating against his chest, warm blood rushing through his veins, the ground solid against his feet. 

Shirou couldn't stop his own mouth from hanging open, wait...what? 

"You...don't know what the Holy Grail is?" 

Gilgamesh gave him a severely pissed of look and he snapped "Isn't that what I just said?" 

Saber even though she'd come to the conclusion first, she wasn't doing much better than Shirou. Was this seriously happening? Bewilderment and shock stopped her from replying quickly. But she was able to get a hold of herself, this would require a different point of view, it would be hard but she had to push the images of the Heroic Spirit she had known out of her head but it was very difficult to do.

She said rather bluntly and probably a little too coldly "Gilgamesh, this is going to be hard to believe but... it seems you've been resurrected and pulled forward in time. This isn't your era anymore. Uruk is no more, everything you used to know doesn't exist" 

He started at her for a couple of seconds, his eyes wide.

He shook his head "No..." 

But he could see the truth in her eyes but still he denied it, everything couldn't just be... _gone. Everything he'd worked hard to build, it couldn't just disappear._

"You're lying" He growled. 

He wouldn't accept this! 

Was this some cruel joke by the gods?

It had to be but she told the truth, if this was a joke then why did she speak the truth?! 

"Wait, so you're telling me he is directly from his legend? He isn't a spirit anymore?" Shirou asked Saber, still in shock. 

She nodded "Seems so... I thought it was impossible but it seems not" 

Gilgamesh didn't understand what they where talking about but his mind was whirling, some emotions he wasn't used to feeling jolted inside of him, making him feel more out of place, _he felt much weaker than he should and a feeling of being trapped, including_   _insecurity, panic and... fear._

**_It couldn't all just be gone!_ **

A very human instinct drove to the surface of his mind and body as he tried to make sense of what the women had told him. 

Escape... 

Run... 

_Breathe..._

Have room to _Breathe._

Shirou noticed by the way the Kings breathing picked up and Gilgamesh slow change of expression what he was planning to do before Saber, but he wasn't quick enough to warn Saber. 

With a inhuman speed Gilgamesh's foot dug into Shirou's stomach, with a brute force that would seem impossible for someone that had been struggling to stand up seconds ago. 

The mage fell to the ground, winded. 

Saber focused on Shirou first, calling his name and hurrying over to him, letting Gilgamesh use the distraction to run into the forest. 

"I'm fine!" He gasped out "Go after him!" 

She hesitated but them realising he seemed in general okay, she gave a nod and ran after Gilgamesh, running in the direction that he had ran. 

She couldn't see him at first but she could hear him running, so she followed suit. 

"Gilgamesh!" She called out. 

He didn't respond. 

"We mean you no harm!" She shouted, though she was sure he hadn't run because he'd been scared of _them,_ no, she knew he'd been scared of something different but Saber also knew running away wouldn't help, he wouldn't be able to escape. Saber actually felt...a little sorry for him. 

Suddenly the running came to a halt, she slowed down, wondering why he'd stopped. 

A clearing was in front of her. 

Saber walked into the clearing, her eyes widening a fraction as she took in the scene in front of her. They where on a cliff edge, from it one of the cities could be seen clearly. 

Gilgamesh was standing right on the edge, not afraid of the hight, looking at the city, he looked a little paler than usual. 

" _Gilgamesh_ " She said, her voice softer. 

He didn't look at her, staring at the city. 

"What is that? It looks human made. Is it a kingdom? Though it looks to small to be one " 

He didn't sound curious or pleased, a bitter and sad edge to his voice and a large amount of frustration. 

"Its called a city. You had cities if your time, didn't you?" She said. 

"I did but its very...different" 

"It is" She agreed. 

It was so weird for him to be talking to her without any arrogance in his voice. 

Though I've just informed that his home is essentially no more and everyone he knows is dead, so maybe the change in attitude was logical, she thought, though it was still so odd. 

 He stepped back from the edge, just as he did, suddenly Gilgamesh grimaced and grabbed his head in pain, he stumbled a little. 

"Gilgamesh!" She said, surprised, rushing over to him. 

It was almost like he suddenly didn't have the strength to stand, she caught him before he fell, steadying him against her. 

"Whats going on?" Saber asked quickly. 

"I don't know, I... don't feel quite right" He muttered. 

He looked like any minute he'd faint.

It must be something to do with how he was brought back Saber thought. 

"Gilhamesh, stay with me. I think one of my friends could help you, once we figure out how than man brought you completlely back then-" 

"Man? What... man?" He asked tiredly. 

She opened her mouth to reply but before she could, Saber saw him struggle to stay conscious but he lost the fight very quickly, his body becoming limp and much much heavier against her.

 Well this would be interesting. 

She hoped they could figure out what was going on soon, though.


End file.
